


Wolf of the Moon

by CygnusTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Slow To Update, Wolf Jeonghan, author swears they're not a furry, is it werewolf when he was originally a wolf??, like really slow... may take weeks... months... bear with me please, switch jihan because I can't decide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTrash/pseuds/CygnusTrash
Summary: There was once a wolf, one lonely wolf, abandoned by his family. He roamed around many places, never finding one which he could call home. The lone wolf had long since forgotten where he ever came from. He didn’t even remember what his family looked like, he just remembered that they left him, to be on his own demises. Sometimes he would cry to the moon, others he would just sleep.When Joshua moved to Seoul from Los Angeles, he was expecting some few adventures, like getting lost in the city or hanging out with friends. What he wasn't expecting was a trip to the forest, and to meet a wolf. Not just any wolf, a wolf who could turn into a human... a very handsome human...Joshua swears he's not a furry





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not a furry

There was once a wolf, one lonely wolf, abandoned by his family. He roamed around many places, never finding one which he could call home. The lone wolf had long since forgotten where he ever came from. He didn’t even remember what his family looked like, he just remembered that they left him, to be on his own demises. Sometimes he would cry to the moon, others he would just sleep.

The moon, shining so brightly over him during the night made him feel a little less lonely, except those few times in which the moon would suddenly disappear to later begin appearing once again. The stars the wolf often felt as if they were laughing at him, at least they got to accompany the moon, while he was just there on the ground, looking up to it with longing.

The wolf, with silver-like fur reflecting the light of the moon bathed in small shiny dots like stars and precious black auburn eyes, just like the night sky, found himself walking into a rare part of the woods he had never seen. There were light balls dancing around in the air, a small pound reflecting the sky and for once the wolf felt closer to the moon. Attracted to the beauty of the place, the wolf stepped closer, the light balls brushing his fur with care and warmth.

Such was the beauty of that secluded place the wolf decided to never leave, instead becoming its protector. The moon thanked him in its own way, hugging the wolf with its light. For a moment, the wolf found a strange sense of familiarity, yet as quick as it appeared it disappeared.

As time passed, the wolf became a guardian of the beautiful and spiritual secret spot. The moon, thankful and gratified, allowed the wolf to communicate with it. The wolf was so happy he cried, his tears hydrating the plants and giving them an elegant shine.

It didn’t take long for the moon to get attached to the wolf, its new guardian of its favorite place. And likewise the wolf began to get feelings for the moon, swearing to protect it no matter at what cost.


	2. One

Tonight the wolf was again protecting the moon’s favorite place. Lately there’s been a lot of humans getting closer and he had to search for ways of keeping them away, always doing his best to avoid any bloodshed, the moon didn’t like it when he got his fur dirty. The wolf didn’t like it either, but sometimes he had to eat. The moon may had made him immortal, but the wolf still felt hunger and some times he had to hunt. Everything was allowed except rabbits, those were the moon’s favorites along with foxes and wolves.

After making sure no dangerous creature would disturb the moon’s favorite spot, the wolf went for his night’s hunt.

  


  


Just a week after moving into South Korea and Joshua was already hating his life. No one told him moving would be this difficult, well actually his parents told him so but he thought they were exaggerating. They weren’t he could now tell. Hansol was trying to help him like it here, as the good roommate he was supposed to be, and Joshua had also met some other good guys like Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Jihoon and Mingyu. But everything was still new to him, and he had already gotten in trouble thrice this week.

So now Hansol and the others decided to take Joshua into a walk through nature. They didn’t even ask him if he wanted to, Hansol just barged into his bedroom telling him to pack everything necessary to survive in nature and they would be leaving in two hours. Joshua just wanted to finish watching his anime, he’d had a tough day at work and resting would do him good. However the others weren’t thinking the same, Seungcheol and Soonyoung ended dragging him out of his bedroom when Joshua had tried to curl himself in his blankets.

And here they were now, in middle of nowhere no matter if Seungcheol kept repeating that he knew where they were. No he didn’t, and Jihoon was about to smack him. Jihoon didn’t want to come either, but Soonyoung had dragged him out, just like he did with Joshua. Though Soonyoung had needed all three other males’ help, otherwise there would’ve been a homicide, and honestly Joshua would just act like nothing happened and he didn’t know any of them.

The point was, they were lost, in the woods. Now, if Joshua was a normal man he would have freaked out, but since he was friends with them Joshua was no normal man, so of course he was just chilling like Hansol, waiting for a bear to eat him. Actually he didn’t know if there were bears in South Korea, but who cared. Mingyu. Mingyu cared and was looking for his lost family of bears.

“I’m gonna look around for any signal of human life,” Joshua stood up, ignoring Seungcheol’s worried shouts.

  


  


Well apparently socializing with a bunch of weird friends kinda did affect Joshua, because now he was also lost and alone. And just like before, one week in South Korea and Joshua was already hating his life. If he came out of this alive, Joshua was moving back to LA and beg forgiveness to his parents for not listening to them. The one time he doesn’t listen to them, and shit happens. This is why Joshua was always a good kid.

The sound of a howl caught him off-guard, making Joshua fall on his butt ungraciously. Groaning, he stood up, searching for the source of the sound and hoping that the wolf would be too far to see him. Certainly life was being a bitch to him, because not too far away from where Joshua was standing he saw something shiny and moving. That was it, he wouldn’t make it. In his gravestone “Died after a week of moving in” would be engraved.

Just the moment Joshua thought he was done for, he heard someone calling his name. Moving closer to the voice, Joshua found Jihoon looking at him with relief after finding him. Hansol was behind him and immediately went and ran to Joshua, giving him a quick hug before punching him on the shoulder.

“Let’s get back, Seungcheol finally found a road,” Jihoon spoke, patting Joshua on the back.

Unaware to the three guys, the wolf followed them with his eyes, mostly focused on the tall ginger haired guy with cat-like eyes. Once they were far, the wolf made his way back.

  


  


Finally the group made it to their destination, a cabin in the middle of the woods which used to belong to Mingyu’s grandfather. Mingyu didn’t explain them well why his grandfather decided to just leave it abandoned, except by “a legend of a guardian spirit which could torn you to shreds if ever confronted”, to which Jihoon thought it was just a myth. The others on the other side just stared at the tallest incredulous, Seungcheol and Soonyoung being the most scared between them.

“Like hyung said, is just a myth. My grandfather thought it was true, so he took off and lived the following years on the city,” Mingyu shrugged his shoulder, taking everyone’s luggage inside with Seungcheol’s help.

“I hope you’re right,” Soonyoung muttered.

  


  


The rest of the night they spent it telling stories, Jihoon, Joshua and Hansol going for the scary ones while the others tried to make it more light. Until it was time to go to sleep. They accorded that they would spend three days there and then they would leave to the city. Joshua thought maybe it was a good idea, and maybe he would get to relax and prepare himself mentally, after all he still had work to do once they got back.

  


  


During the day the wolf roamed around, never too far from his place, but just to check on everything else. Some times he would hunt, other times the wolf would just walk, taking in his surrounding and to see if there were some humans close. When the sun was up, the wolf’s fur would lose part of its shine, yet still reflected the light in its own unique way. It was on the day that the wolf felt the most tired, maybe because of the lack of the moon, he couldn’t see it even if he knew it was right there.

Walking past some animals the wolf sighed, resting for a moment to maybe take a nap. He hadn’t seen the humans after the previous night, and he was hoping that maybe they were gone for good. The wolf remembered how there used to be many humans living around, but they slowly started to move out, he didn’t know why although he was glad that they did so. Still, he could remember a little boy who would often roam around the woods, the wolf always following him in silence to make sure it stayed away from the moon’s favorite spot. Until one night, the boy found it. The wolf tried to take him away, but instead, out of fear the boy lost his step and felt into the water, drowning on the process.

After that day the wolf became more careful about humans, he didn’t want to make the moon sad again. The moon had cried that day, along with the wolf and the boy’s parents. Maybe, it was after that that the humans began to move out.

Losing himself into his sleep, the wolf began to relax. That was until he heard noises, footsteps and voices. Opening his eyes in alert, the wolf stood up and searched for the source of those noises.

  


  


Not too far the voices were becoming clearer, coming from a place the wolf believed had been long abandoned. Peeking from behind a bush, the wolf tried to look for those who were disturbing the silence of the land, finding the same persons from the previous night along with two others. Frowning the wolf thought on a way to make them leave without shedding any blood, he didn’t want to anger the moon.

Unaware of his own, he began to growl in a low tone. Apparently the humans heard him, because soon they were all turning their heads towards the direction in which he was hidden. Surprised, the wolf stopped, but it was already too late. Maybe if he ran away they wouldn’t see him. Suddenly a cold shiver ran through him, an old memory coming to his mind from when he was younger. In fear, the wolf whimpered slowly stepping back as one of the humans stepped closer, holding a sharp object in his right hand.

And without realizing the wolf had done something he hadn’t in a long time to protect himself. Long ago the moon had gifted him with something else besides immortality, but had soon discovered wasn’t something as good as it sounded in a beginning. Back then, even years before the accident with the boy, the wolf had tried to communicate with the humans, and for that the moon gifted him with the ability to shape-shift into a human. Of course, as everything else in his life, it didn’t end well.

  


  


Right, Joshua had already forgotten his near death experience from the previous night, he didn’t even consider on telling his friends about how he had seen something on the shadows. But now he was regretting that decision, as they just heard a growl coming from one of the bushes. Seungcheol, wanting to seem like the bravest, grabbed a carver and walked towards the bush with Joshua following behind him.

As they moved closer Joshua could’ve sworn he heard something similar to a dog whimpering, which didn’t make sense to him because why would there be a dog in the woods, unless it was a wolf. Gulping at the thought, Joshua held onto Seungcheol from his shoulders. Then a worse thought came into his mind, wondering if maybe it was a cub and the mother wolf would search for it and then they would all be dead.

However, instead of what Seungcheol and Joshua were expecting to find like a wolf or any other wild animal, they were met with a person knelt on the ground staring down with long silver locks covering their face, making it difficult for both guys to identify them.

“Um… excuse me.”

The person immediately flinched at the sound of Joshua’s voice. Just as he was about to reach towards the person, Seungcheol slapped his hand away, dragging him back to the others with a huge blush on his face. Joshua looked at him questioningly, not understanding why the sudden action, until he took a better look at the stranger. Oh. They were naked. And just like Seungcheol, Joshua found himself blushing and walking away.

“What happened?” Jihoon asked them, crossing his arms and giving them a tired glare.

None of the two eldest were able to answer properly, instead stuttering words, and in Joshua’s case mixing both English and Korean making it even more difficult for Jihoon to understand what he was talking about.

Tired of their nonsense, Jihoon moved them aside and walked to the bush where they came from, finding nothing but more leaves. Confused, he turned towards the trees, and even tough for a moment he thought it was his imagination Jihoon could have sworn he saw a silver fur tail into the distance, reminding him that of a wolf’s. That was weird.

**Author's Note:**

> have any questions about this? requests? here's my tumblr: wnshuhxn
> 
> want to know what goes through my head and if I'm planning anything new? here's my twitter: wnshuhxn
> 
> they're the same... that's how original I am, if the title doesn't give it away anyways


End file.
